According to one embodiment, in the above-mentioned device (see German Patent 195 29 315) it has been proposed to use a mechanism for lifting the filament yarn from a stationary heating device within the stretching zone, at defined intervals during stretching. The stretching zone is limited by two gallet/transfer roller combinations, between which the mentioned mechanism and the stationary heating device are arranged. The stretching zone can also be limited, at least on one side, by a pair of feeding rollers (with lower/upper rollers).
In the aforementioned construction it can happen that the mechanical arrangement causes the. The mechanical arrangement in this application can cause the filament yarn to vibrate, which results in uncontrollable movements of the filament yarn.